Guide:Dialects
Known Dialects of Karchan Common *Though the most present in Kuri, the Common tongue almost always comes in one dialect or another. Thusly, there is no 'High' common or Low. **'Calenwolf (Southern Drawl) '- Many Calenwolves speak in a dialect that resembles a mixture of several other dialects or use redneck slang or other verbal assaults such as, "y'all," or "git." There is no uniform pattern to how a Calenwolf may butcher language, because they have traveled so extensively throughout the lands of Kuri that many of them picked up quirks from several different places. Also, many are uneducated and incorporate poor grammar to their already dubious mixture. Occasionally called Southern Drawl. **'Chemoan (Russian)' - Used most notably by people that hail from Chernozem. Dita, Engris **'Islander (Irish) '- Spoken somewhere far beyond Saparta, over the ocean so far south it starts to get cold again, this accent is much prettier than the foul blather spoken by the cockney folks. It is also spoken in other areas, but little is known about it. **'Pendulisan (Cockney) '- This dialect was often spoken in the now defunct slums of Pendulis. As the city has gentrified, the poor have moved, died off, or more or less left the city in search of cheaper locales. Even though Gypsy translates exactly to French, speakers of the language tend to speak in a cockney dialect when using the Common language **'Strath (Scotts) '- A very quick, clipped manner of speaking, this jaunty dialect makes extensive use of similes to shorten conversation. There are, as well, an impressive number of slang words and idioms that make use of cultural phenomena. Instead of explaining that it is near-freezing (very cold), overcast (gray), and extremely rainy (wet), outside, one might compare the weather to something exemplifying these qualities, like the waters of the local bay. "Et's a bit bay out." **'Vampire (Transylvanian)' - the "w"s in words become "v"s e.g. "I vill suck your blood". ---- Elvish *Renowned as complicated and dramatically descriptive, Elven is often a concise language and noted for it's ubiquitous use of cadence and vowel-heavy words. **'Deep Elf (Drowic)' - This dialect is spoken by the Deep Elves, otherwise known as Drow. **'High Elvish' - Spoken by forest-dwelling or 'civilized' elves, usually from tribes or nations ruled by a Magocracy. Marked by soft descant and an often poetic usage of metaphor and simile. **'Low Elven' - This variant of the language is what is usually spoken by 'city'-dwelling elves. Peppered and tempered by the local human dialect, it is commonly looked down upon by High Elfs and elvish 'purists'. Often a shorter, clipped usage of elvish words, rhythmic but not melodic. **'Wood Elf (Wilden) '- Used by the various tribes of 'wild' elves, this language has adopted cries, calls, and other such sounds, from various woodland animals. Strangely this language was also used by the members of the recently extinct sub-race, Desert Elf. ---- Dwarven *The common use of expansive elaboration, and base humor, label this tongue as crass and pontificating. It is built upon historical and cultural references. **'Deep Dwarf (Duergar)' **'Hill (Hillish)' **'Mountain' ---- See Also Guide:Languages Category:Roleplay Category:Guide